Soul Calibur 6
Summary Soul Calibur 6 is a retelling of the first 4 games where you can play as any of your favorite SC characters or a created character. Story A retelling of the first 4 Soul Calibur games where warriors from all over the Eurasian Continent are trying to obtain the coveted weapon of Soul Edge. Game Modes Soul Chronicle Play either the Main Centralized story or each of the characters' individual stories in this mode. Libra of Soul Create your own character and follow them through their own perspective of the game's story in this mode. Arcade Mode Play a classic version of the fighting game in this mode. Versus Mode Play with a friend in this mode Training Mode Test and improve your skills in this mode. Creation Mode Create your very own character in this mode. Online Play either in tournaments or local in this mode. Museum View cutscenes and artwork of this game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts My girlfriend and I heard of this game when we were at our local mall and of course I had to try out this game since for me it's easier to play than, say, Tekken. Graphics The graphics in this game changed very little from Soul Calibur 5 with only a few notible differences. Of course the character models have some new movements, but that is about it. The cutscenes are in a still storybook feel and only few actual game cutscenes actually exist, which is bascially a new tradition for Soul Calibur games. But overall, graphic-wise there's not a lot of new things about it. '''Grade: '''C- Music The music is new and true to Soul Calibur tradition it's all symphonic. It is finely played too and not like, say, a modern movie. If you like classically symphonic music this game has it in droves. '''Grade: '''B+ Sounds/Voice The sounds also changed little from SC5 from the clanging of blades to even the thuds of fighters hitting the ground, and even some of the sounds of magical things. The voices changed more than the sounds themselves as some characters have new VAs, though some have the same VAs but have different dialogue, though the same can't be said with some of the generic voices for the created characters. But the new and old voices sound good in this game. '''Grade: '''B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay also has only minor changes. The fighters still have thie rown set of horizontal, vertical and kick moves, but they differ little from previous SC games. What is different is some parts of the game mechanics like the guard impact not taking a level of your critical guage, but perhaps the different features are the Reverse Edges which work "somewhat" like the Rock-Paper-Scissors hand game where certain attacks will beat others and do damage to your opponent. The Soul Charges also changed and now give certain fighters new abilities (depending on the character) and they last temporarily. The controls also stay the same as they did in the previous installments of Soul Calibur. Of course, you can always change this in the options menu. '''Grade: '''B+ Replay Value This game is all about story, and there is a lot to do in both modes. Like in Street Fighter 5, there is not just a main centralized story, but every character has their own individual story to follow which either ties into the main story or even take place before or after the main story which gives the story of this game some good versaility and even more so than SF5. The story can also tie into your own created character in Libra of Soul where your character can fight not just generic characters but also some of the game's iconic warriors as well. Other than the story, there's not much to say (or do) in this game. '''Grade: '''A- Final Thoughts Yes, this game is basically the same as the previous SC games with very minor changes. But, if you like the saying "Don't fix it if it ain't broken" or a big fan of Soul Calibur, this game will be satisfying. '''Overall Grade: '''B